wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Egon Talorus
|company=Fourth Company |role= |rank= |homeworld= |birth=698.M41 |death= |height=7 feet, 9 inches (8 feet, 1 inch in full power armor) |hair=Light brown |eyes=Green |skin=Fair |cyber= |equipment=*Mark VII Aquila *Master-crafted Mark Vb Godwyn-Pattern *Mark III *''Talon of Raemnor'' * |battles=*Scionus Crusade *Hurioch Campaign *Traechus Purge *Oxidus IX Heresy *Cleansing of the Pollix *Burning of Nilanthius *Severus Crusade *Battle of Vardor VIII *Barusian Crusade *Defiling of the Choraeleus Hold *Desecration of Orphellion III *8th Reclamation of Thraedus *Eneldor Campaign * *Numerous others |status=Alive as of 015.M42 |affiliation= , , Archaeveus }} Valmor Scallius was a Sergeant who served extensively with the fourth company of the Doom Eagles . Scallius proved himself early on as being an exemplar of his chapter, attaining the esteemed rank of Veteran Sergeant in just over a century of service. Thoughtful and soft-spoken by nature, Scallius was uncommonly compassionate for an Astartes, but he was also pragmatic and focused, and was truly a force to be reckoned with on the fields of battle. He honed his desire to see his brothers kept safe and to protect the citizens of the Imperium into a terrifying weapon, using it to drive him and to overcome any fear. Biography Early Life Valmor was born on the Doom Eagles' of to an extremely poor family of livestock farmers. At the age of eleven, he lost his family and all of his possessions to a tragic house fire, and for the next two years he lived on the streets, purchasing whenever he could scrounge up enough money, and stealing the majority of his food. Selection In 711.M41, on the thirteenth day of the thirteenth lunar month of the year, he, like every other thirteen-year-old boy on Gathis II, was brought to Table City, the world's capital, aboard a glider. They were brought to a large stone building, where they were not visible by the general public. Men began unloading them from the gliders, and started lining them up. Confused, Valmor felt someone tap him, gently but quite noticeably, on the shoulder. He looked behind him, but saw no one. Moments later, four men took him by the arms and dragged him away. Valmor attempted to escape their grasp, but he began to feel lethargic, and soon lost consciousness. He awoke high up in the Razorpeak Mountains, just outside of a cave. There with him were several other young boys, all the same age. A voice would reach out to them, instructing them to traverse through the cave. They boys would follow the voice's instruction, making their way through increasingly dangerous perils, unaware that this was the first of many tests that would decide whether they would be allowed to join the ranks of the Doom Eagles, a chapter of mighty Space Marine warriors who resided in the mountains of Gathis II. The boys swam through near-boiling water, walked across a field of thorns and a path of embers suspended over molten lava, and finally they would drag themselves through hundreds of meters worth of narrow tunnel, with only just enough space for them to be able to pull themselves along with their elbows. The cave then terminated on a cliff face, a deep chasm standing between the few surviving boys and their apparent destination, an enormous castle carved out of one of the mountain peaks. A number of crude wood and fabric hang gliders were prepared for them, and with the gliders in hand the boys would throw themselves off of the cliff, relying on the strong winds which whipped across the chasm to keep them airborne. For the handful of battered and bloodied young men who managed to cross the chasm successfully, they were permitted entrance to the stone castle, where they would prepare for the next step on their path to become Space Marines. Life as an Aspirant Valmor, having made it to the of the Doom Eagles, The Eyrie, received the title of Aspirant, and was given a small room of his own in which to reside. It was also there that he was informed that he would have to compete against other Aspirants to secure a place in the chapter. Although Valmor was somewhat displeased by this, he was up for the challenge. Over the next several months, Valmor and the other Aspirants were pitted against each other in the most punishing and unforgiving training exercises imaginable. Aspirants who were wounded or unable to handle the level of physical strain were left behind upon the slopes of the Ghostmountain and to the mercy of the elements. It was survival of the fittest at its purest: whichever Aspirant could survive the brutal physical tests the longest would be permitted to join the chapter's ranks. It was during this time of hardship that Valmor found a friend in Mirius Cidion, a fellow Aspirant. The two became quite close, and their bond gave them the strength to outlast the other Aspirants. Eventually, only Valmor and Mirius remained, and thus they would be forced to partake in a fight to the death in order to decide whom would be allowed to join the chapter's ranks. The two were locked in a circular room with nothing but a spear for each of them, and would not be permitted to leave until only one of them remained alive. The ensuing fight lasted almost three hours, but Mirius ultimately bested Valmor, knocking away his spear and trapping him against a wall at spearpoint. However, Mirius found himself unable to finish off his friend; a fatal mistake, it would prove, as in Mirius's moment of hesitation, Valmor was able to grab his foe's spear, break off the end, and stab Mirius through the heart with the point. Mirius crumpled to the floor, and died of blood loss only minutes later. Valmor had betrayed the friend who had given him the will to come so far, but he had also earned himself a place as one of the Emperor's legendary angels of death. Although at the time Scallius did not feel any remorse for killing Mirius so coldly, later in his life Scallius would come to question why he was able to take the life of his best friend so easily. Service as a Neophyte Following his victory in the duel with Mirius, Scallius began the implantation that would transform him into a mighty Astartes. The process would take years to complete, but in the meantime Scallius would still see action as a . Under the watchful eye of Scout Sergeant Belicus, Scallius spent his first two and a half years as a Doom Eagle fighting in the Scionus Crusade, against the forces of the . Scallius would be promoted to the rank of slightly earlier than his peers, at the age of nineteen, the reason being that he played a critical role in the destruction of an of . Scallius had managed to sneak in and get close to the aforementioned Avatar, allowing him to plant a beacon nearby to mark it as a target for a flight of , which destroyed the Avatar and the Eldar troops escorting it with a hailfire of . Hurioch Campaign Personality & Traits Wargear *'Mark VII Aquila Power Armor' *'Master-Crafted Mark Vb Godwyn-Pattern Bolter' Scallius' favorite weapon was the signature weapon of the Adeptus Astartes, the Godwyn-pattern Boltgun. Valmor's Bolter, however, was of a special manufacture, finely crafted by some of the most skilled of the Doom Eagles' from the working parts recovered from Scallius' original Bolter, which was destroyed during the Burning of Nilanthius. The weapon featured multiple distinctions from the Boltguns typically fielded by the Doom Eagles, most notably in that the weapon was selective fire, featuring both automatic and semi-automatic fire settings, as opposed to normal Doom Eagles Boltguns, which typically only supported semi-automatic fire. Several litanies and holy verses were painstakingly inscribed into the Bolter's receiver, appeasing the weapon's and granting it increased accuracy and potency when in the hands of its intended wielder. This unique weapon was very much befitting of Valmor's Veteran Sergeant status. *'Mark III Bolt Pistol' The standard sidearm of the Adeptus Astartes, Scallius uses his Bolt Pistol as a fallback ranged weapon. *''Talon of Raemnor'' *'Chainsword' Trivia *Scallius held particular disdain for Eldar of any kind, as he found their insistent claims of superiority over humans to be both laughable and somewhat insulting. *At a mere 8 feet 1 inch in full armor, Valmor was on the shorter side for an Astartes. *Like the majority of Doom Eagles, Valmor was exceptionally skilled in the use of , even despite the fact that he was not an . Related Links *Deathwatch Character Sheet